vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touka Toudou
Summary Touka Toudou is the current student council president of the Hagun Academy and is considered to be one of the strongest students in the school. She was an orphaned at a young age because her parents died to illness causing her to develop an extreme kindness and compassion for others. She then lived in an orphanage with Misogi where they developed a strong relationship. Touka was a huge influence on the other children, bringing a happiness with her motherly nature. She carries their hopes with her every time she enters battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Touka Toudou; Raikiri Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Master Swordsmanship, Precognition via sensing the electric impulses in the opponent's body, can shut down the opponent's brain by driving lightning into their skull, can short-circuit machines by touching them, can enhance her strength and speed with magic or by stimulating her muscles with lightning, can use magic to create a barrier around herself, she can reduce an opponents stamina with minor blows and cause them to faint with fatal blows whilst using her device in illusionary form. Attack Potency: City level+ (Overpowered a base Stella, and achieved a similar result to Stella against Ouma's shield. Shouldn't be much weaker than Takemikazuchi, which could get past Ouma's shield) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Claimed to be as fast as lightning) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Comparable to Stella) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: At least City level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Narukami; Touka's Device which takes a form of a Japanese long sword placed in a black scabbard. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unable to see without glasses (Subverted with Reverse Sight), using Takemikazuchi deals heavy damage to her body, destroying Narukami deals enough mental damage to knock her out Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Raikiri ('雷切 lit. Lightning Cutter'):' Touka's Noble Art, an ultra-electromagnetic Battoujutsu where Touka creates a powerful magnetic field with her thunder ability around the blade and scabbard of Narukami, hanging on her waist, and then shoots the blade out. *'Reverse Sight:' By cutting off her eyesight, Touka becomes capable of sensing the subtle electrical signals of her opponent's body thus allowing Touka to know her opponent's state of mind and planning. *'Shippu Jinrai ('疾風迅雷 lit. Lightning Speed'):' Touka's Noble Art, by stimulating her muscles with the power of lightning, Touka can increase her performance to its limit. *'Takemikazuchi:' Touka holds Narukami horizontally, creating a magnetic field in the air before her. Plunging into that magnetic field, Touka accelerates her body to a devastating speed for a powerful but hazardous thrusting attack. The technique is used in conjuction with Shippu Jinrai, and it works similar to a railgun using her body as the bullet. *'Trackless Step ('抜き足 Nukiashi'):' This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seep into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until the user is a direct threat to their life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Rakudai_Vol_3_Illustration_05.jpg LN_Vol_3_Illustration_09_Tohka's_stat.jpg Touka_Toudou_Blade_Unleashed.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Orphans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Knights Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 7